


Kiss and Tell

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yanderetale, Drabble, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short & Sweet, Yanderetale, Yanderetale Sans, brassberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: You try to tell Brassberry about something that happened to you in Snowdin, but then the situation gets a little distracting.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day 2017 Special from [Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com).

Snowdin is known for its perpetual snow and frigid temperatures, and Brassberry’s sentry station is no exception- a snow poff among snow poffs, manned by a dozing skeleton.

* * *

Your feet crunch through the pristine snow of the Snowdin forest; once hot tears of fear and shame cooling into a frosty rime on your cheeks. Your breath explodes from your mouth in foggy blasts as, panting, you reach the safety of the Snowdin sentry station. You whimper the skeleton’s name on a cloud of air, your voice a plea for help that awakens him with a jolt.

“hey, babe,” Brassberry yawns. Suddenly he spots the tears, the fact that you’re out of breath, the shivering that has nothing to do with being cold, the scent of fear emanating from you. Suddenly he is on his feet, pulling you into the meager shelter of the sentry station while surreptitiously checking you for injuries. “are you ok? what happened?”

You sniffle, brushing a sleeve across your face more to compose yourself than anything else. “I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day,” you start to explain, watching the worried look on his handsome features soften to affection. “I thought you might be having lunch at Grillby’s, but when you weren’t there, I went to check your sentry stations.” You fight back a fresh batch of tears; Brassy pulls you into his strong, protective arms. “Doggo… Doggo grabbed me…” The tears win out and fall in fat drops, and Brassy brushes them away with a gentle stroke of his thumb that belied the rage building behind his eyes.

“what. exactly. happened?” Brassberry’s voice is a deep growl between gritted teeth.

“I think he was trying to kiss me… but it scared me,” you tell him. “I struggled… when I got free… I ran!” You show the husky skeleton the claw marks- a set of four parallel rips in each sweater sleeve.

“he held you by the arms?” You can tell the question is rhetorical, but you nod anyway as Brassy slides his hands up your arms to where Doggo had gripped. The bones of his hands are hard and immovable, yet somehow they are softer when he touches you than Doggo’s furred paws had been. “then what happened?” He asked, his voice almost a rumbling purr. A chill runs up your spine, eliciting a shiver of neither cold nor fear, but pleasure instead.

You lock eyes, yours wide with surprise and wonder, his half-lidded with desire. “He… he leaned… down…” Your words trip over your tongue which somehow seems to have forgotten how to function correctly.

“like this?” Brassy leans forward, his warm breath carrying his words from his mouth to yours. Your lips part to taste it, sound and air as intoxicating as any drug. One of his hands moves to tilt your chin slightly. You have temporarily forgotten what you were even talking about, but the answer to anything he asked you at this point would be the same:

A breathlessly whispered “yes.”

“pretty sure he wasn’t tryin’ to kiss you, babe,” he murmured, face so close you can feel the words forming on your own lips, “or he would’ve done this.” His mouth chases the words into your lips. He presses firmly against you, one arm each cradling your neck and waist.

Your breath hitches, and you’re thankful for his support as your knees go weak. His tongue slides confidently past your lips, slow and deliberate. His kiss is concise, his tongue supple as it strokes yours. You moan against him, pressing your bodies together as he explores the inside of your mouth with his forked tongue. You probe the underside of his tongue with your own. He slides his tongue deep in your mouth to the back of your throat, growling sensually as he pushes you against the wall of the sentry station.

You gasp, breaking the kiss, and his mouth moves down to your neck without missing a beat. He presses a soft kiss to the base of your throat. “gotta check you for injuries.” His deep voice vibrates against your skin, drawing a whine from your throat as he begins to lick you, the firm pressure of his tongue and warmth and wetness of saliva setting your nerves on fire. With another low growl, he bites you. His sharp teeth stop just short of breaking skin. He licks the red spot he’s created.

The next bite breaks skin. You moan, and you can feel him chuckling as his tongue swipes over your broken skin. He nuzzles you, and you can tell he’s only getting started.

* * *

Snowdin is known for its perpetual snow and frigid temperatures, but for once, the isolated sentry station tucked into the trees of the forest is afire with steamy heat.


End file.
